


Estrella fugaz

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Vas a pedirle un deseo?</p><p>-Eso es para niños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrella fugaz

El único sonido audible en el cuarto era el de los dedos de Matt chocando sin descanso contra su teclado. Mello, sentado a su lado, miraba en la otra computadora el cuarto de Amane.

-Sabes…- Comenzó Matt, sin dejar de teclear- hoy va a haber una lluvia de estrellas fugaces-

-¿Y que con eso?- Preguntó Mello, mirándolo de reojo

-Pues… no lo se, quizás podríamos verlas. Tú sabes, cuando niño siempre quisiste ver una- Y casi al mismo tiempo que lo dijo, se arrepintió. Mello lo golpeo con el mango de su pistola en el brazo- ¡Auch!-

-¡Por perro estúpido! ¡Ya no somos niños!- Le gritó el rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, cada uno en lo suyo. Y como a la media hora, luego de meditarlo un largo rato, Mello suspiro y se giró a Matt.

-Oye, sarnoso…-

-¿Si?- Matt sonrió interiormente (Si lo hacía exteriormente corría el rieso de morir). Cuando Mello le decía "sarnoso", en realidad le estaba diciendo "Matty querido de mi alma", o algo así

-¿A qué hora es la lluvia de estrellas?- Preguntó el rubio, con las mejillas rosas- No es que me interese mucho…-

-Ya lo creo que no- Dijo burlón el pelirrojo, recibiendo una mirada asesina. Miró su reloj- Pues, es como en media hora- Mello se levantó de su silla- ¿A dónde vas?-

-A dónde vamos, querrás decir. Levántate, a la terraza-

Era una noche despejada, se podían ver muchas estrellas decorando el firmamento. Los dos jóvenes estaban apoyados en la baranda, con sus miradas perdidas en el horizonte.

-¿Les pedirás algo?- Preguntó de repente Matt

-No seas inocente, eso es un cuento para niños- Le contestó asidamente Mello

Se quedaron así un rato mas, hasta que la lluvia comenzó. Matt vio de reojo a Mello y sintió como si retrocediera casi diez años en el tiempo, a cuando su amigo aún era un niño casi dulce y casi inocente. Sonrió, e inconcientemente deseó poder pasar el resto de su vida, y lo que viniera luego de ella junto a él.

Por su lado, Mello no pudo evitar desear que pronto el caso Kira llegara a su final, para poder quedarse para siempre con Matt.

En silencio, el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Matt, el cual lo abrazó. En mucho tiempo no habían sentido tanta paz.

Lo ellos no sabían, era que sus deseos se cumplirían mas pronto de lo esperado, aunque no como ellos hubiesen esperado.


End file.
